This invention relates to storage devices for compact discs.
Compact discs are generally sold in rigid plastic containers having a base incorporating a recess for accommodation of a compact disc and having a lid which is closed over the disc when in position. However these containers are inconvenient as a means of storing compact discs in a readily accessible manner and alternative forms of storage are available for this purpose. One such product incorporates a series of sheet members having transparent pockets on one or both faces. Where the product has pockets on both faces, one pocket is dimensional to receive a compact disc, and the other receives a graphic sheet giving information on the matter held on the disc. The sheet members are adapted to be mounted in an outer cover or binder to which they are detachably connected. Hitherto such binders have been constructed from cardboard and the sheet members or sleeves are secured to the binders by two part threaded metal fasteners engageable with apertures punched in edge regions of the sleeves, whereby a series of sleeves can be detachably mounted in each binder to hold a plurality of compact discs in a readily accessible yet protected manner.
Products of this kind suffer from the disadvantage that the outer cover is lacking in durability. In addition attachment and removal of sleeve members is time consuming and the fasteners are expensive and both difficult and time consuming to manipulate in use. The fasteners also require to be securely attached to the outer cover or binder with the result that the products are complex and hence relatively expensive to produce.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate these disadvantages.